Many websites provide listings of items to a user. For example, consumer-focused websites may provide a listing of items for sale, services for sale, promotions, or advertisements; news websites may provide a listing of news items; and social networking websites may provide a listing of user profiles or user profile updates. If a user cannot find a listing, the user will not be able access the listing. For example, if a user cannot find a listing for an item for sale on a consumer-focused website, the user will not be able to view, purchase, offer to buy, or bid on the item.
Listings are typically displayed in some order. For example, listings of items for sale may be presented in a list and ordered based on listing creation date, expiration date, item price, popularity, or some other factor. Listings displayed toward the beginning of a listing interface (e.g., on the first page or in the first few pages of a listing website) tend to have a higher selection rate than those displayed thereafter, indicating that greater attention is paid to listings displayed toward the beginning of a listing interface.